philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Broadcasting Corporation
Eagle Broadcasting Corporation is a Philippine television and radio network Its head office and studio are located at EBC Building Central Avenue Brgy New Era, Quezon City. The network is named after the national bird, the Philippine eagle, EBC is a commercial station the vision of which is "to become the leading and most trusted integrity-based, values-oriented mass media network in the country and to be recognized so around the world" according to its corporate website, eaglebroadcasting.net. Its mission is "to care for the total well-being of the audience through engaging wholesome, family values-oriented and public service media content." The network is composed by 5 divisions who are involved in radio, television, digital publishing and film production namely, Radyo Agila, Pinas FM, Net 25, eaglenews.ph and EBC Films. History On April 26, 1968, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launched DZEC, an AM Radio Station news, public service & religious broadcasting. It is similar to DZRH because it sometimes mentions its frequency & it has relay stations in Dagupan, Lucena, Cebu & Davao. In 1987, it launched DWDM 95.5, an FM Radio Station which played oldies music. It has ceased transmission since January 2007 apparently to upgrade its transmitter facilities. Around May 2007 it briefly returned in the airwaves on a lower bandwidth and limited broadcast hours, only on daytime. It lasted until June 8, 2007. It returned to the airwaves on April 8, 2011 and launched as Pinas FM 95.5 a month later on May 16, 2011. On April 23, 2000, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation launched a multimedia exhibit dubbed "Destination: PLANET 25", for a station previously owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network under the name UltraVision 25 and it was later acquired by EBC and it was renamed as Net 25. Capable of 120 kilowatts of transmitter power (for a total of 7,896 kilowatts ERP), Net 25 boasts of the Philippines' first trilon TV tower that rises to 907 feet above sea level. A state-of-the-art JAMPRO 48-panel antenna and two 60 kW Acrodyne transmitters complete the tower package. NET 25 also has studios and editing suites for in-house and post-productions. Now Net 25 airs nationwide on 26 free TV stations in Manila and all over the Philippines as well as cable affiliates. It was recently relaunched last August 7, 2011. As part of the relaunch, it also launched the Eagle Bayan Careavan. Livestreaming features of Net 25 (and its radio station DZEC) returned last January 2, 2014 after a 5-year hiatus. On October 31, 2016, as part of the EBC's worldwide expansion, the network was registered as a duty authorized and accredited media outfit in the District of Columbia, United States of America. EBC's Washington Bureau in fact, took the lead, in broadcasting the US elections on November 8, 2016. With its active United States correspondents especially its EBC Washington bureau and studio in the lead, Eagle Broadcasting Corporation aired its historic US election coverage, “Nation Decides.” With live updates from all over US through its correspondents, EBC's Eagle News Service showed the latest happening on the tight US elections as well as interviews, trivia and various infographics and videographics about the US elections. On October 31, 2017, EBC launched its first ever movie, the film, "Guerrero" directed by Carlo Ortega Cuevas who had previously won awards for the movie, "Walang Take Two." Cuevas also directed EBC's first sit-com, "Hapi ang Buhay." EBC Films' Guerrero is a movie about not losing hope in the midst of life's challenges -- that one will overcome failures and reach victory. Television stations Radio stations FM stations (Pinas FM) AM stations (DZEC Radyo Agila Nationwide) Note: *Relay from DZEC Manila. **Affiliate Subsidiaries Film and Studio Broadcast * Net 25 * Radyo Agila * Pinas FM Films and Music * EBC Films * E25 Records Others * eaglenewslive.com * eaglenews.ph * Eagle News Category:1968 establisments Category:Philippine television networks Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Television channel and stations established in 1999 Category:Television_stations_in_Metro_Manila